Achievements in 2012 1. Shared autism data from 25,000 subjects across 170,000 clinical, imaging and genomics instruments. 2. Improved the capabilities for the research community to search the data. Searching is now possible by user defined interests, by data from a laboratory, by data associated with a publication, and by phenotype. Phenotypes have been defined using a combination of input from the community and the quantitative data available in multiple clinical assessments. 3. Autism Genetic Research Exchange was federated with NDAR in December 2011. Plans for 2013 It is anticipated that the NDAR enhancements developed in FY12 will be refined and implemented/rolled out in fiscal year 2013 1. Greatly improve the access to summary data for all investigators. 2. Simplify the process for requesting data access. 3. Offer users the ability to make their genomic/imaging data processing pipelines available to others.